Summer Nights Summer Loving
by Regal Falcon
Summary: this is my first yuri. My chapters are super short. Shorter than short shorts. so bare with me. There will be lots of yuri parings...but the main one will be Sakura and Hinata, and the other sub characters will just be having hot smutty lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Bedtime story

Legal whatnot: I do not own Naruto. lol big surprise.

"Summer Nights; Summer Loving"

It was a hot July afternoon. The sun was directly above the blue sky and the still clouds provided no shade for the inhabitants of Konoha. It would seem as if it would be downright stupid to be outside on a day such as this... However, two girls, about the age of 16, were walking outside. Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga seemed oblivious to the heat as they continued to walk to Konoha's main headquarters.

"Wow, so Tsunade-sama allowed you to become a med-nin as well?" asked Sakura. "Tsunade-sama's exams are brutal... You're really incredible Hinata-chan"

"T-thank you. I barely passed the written part, but my byakugan really helped me out during the hands on part." Replied Hinata, blushing a little bit to Sakura's comment.

"The byakugan is really amazing, just like the sharingan... I wish I had a kekkei genkai... or at least I wish my family had its own ninpou. Oh well." Said Sakura.

It had been almost 3 years since Naruto and Sasuke had left, Sakura and Hinata have both become chunin. Sakura and Hinata had both matured tremendously. Sakura still kept her hair short and pink, her green eyes still as pretty as her face, and although her breasts weren't as big as she wanted them to be, she had all the curves in all the right places. Hinata had grown her gorgeous dark hair past her shoulder; her pale lavender eyes still breathtakingly eerie and her breasts were humongous. They were no longer children... and Tsunade-sama knew it...

"Come in," said Tsunade as Sakura knocked on her door.

"You wanted to see us sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Ah yes. Sakura, I feel that you are good enough to teach Hinata the basics of medical jutsus. So, you'll be teaching her for now, ok?" Tsunade told Sakura.

"What?! Are you sure that's ok sensei?!" argued Sakura.

"Of course, you're one of my best student. You can do it, I'd bet any money on it". Replied Tsunade.

"uhm...I'm sure Sakura-sensei will make a good teacher for Hinata-chan". Commented Hinata. Sakura looked at her incredulously, and made Hinata giggle.

Tsunade smiled. "See? She's already calling you "sensei". Now, you're dismissed."

* * *

"Like this Sakura-sensei?" panted Hinata as she revived a fish.

Sakura and Hinata were training in Sakura's basement. They we're shielded from the boiling sun, but they could not escape the heat.

"Yeah! You're a fast learner Hinata-chan. And please, could you stop calling me sensei?" pleaded Sakura.

Hinata blushed at her comment and Sakura couldn't help but think how cute Hinata-chan looked. Or how enticing she seemed. She and Hinata had been training for a few days now. Sakura, as well as Tsunade, was impressed at Hinata's progress.

Sakura couldn't help but stare at Hinata's bust. Hinata had removed her jacket and revealed a medium fit white shirt that hugged her bust nicely. The heat and training made Hinata sweat and therefore, made her shirt wet and her cleavage visible. Hinata did not notice however, all the better for Sakura who seemed to be enjoying the show.

Lately, Sakura had been having some insane thoughts about Hinata. She wanted to... ravage her. She wanted to hear her moan and groan in pleasure. These thoughts soon began to leech into her dreams. She calls them nightmares...but when she woke up, her panties were soaking wet and her fingers were sticky. Was she not only having wet dreams about Hinata, but was she also fingering herself while asleep? As she spent more and more time with Hinata, Sakura had begun to have flashes from her dreams and a sudden urge to grab Hinata and finger Hinata's pussy raw. Sakura wanted to lick Hinata's juices from her fingers...or better yet, taste Hinata's raw sex with her own mouth and pleasure it with her tongue. Sakura needed help. Bad. But who was she to turn to?

* * *

Sakura had heard rumors of Anko-sensei having "experiences" in these matters... but she needed an excuse to meet with Anko surreptitiously. As fate would have it, Tsunade called Sakura to her office immediately.

"Yes? Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, could you please give Anko this letter? I'm afraid she's a bit hung over and would kill a messenger bird if awoken." Tsunade asked.

"Uh...sure." Sakura replied, adeptly hiding her enthusiasm and turn of good luck.

As Sakura turned to leave, Tsunade smiled as she watched her amusing plan unfold.

"Anko-sensei?" asked Sakura as she knocked on Anko's apartment door.

Suddenly three kunai hit the opposite side of the door and caused Sakura to fall on the ground.

"Whozzit?" grunted Anko. She was wearing nothing but a fishnet and mini-skirt. She scratched the back of her head as she yawned and saw Sakura on the floor. She noticed the stamp on the letter Sakura was carrying and sighed. "Come in, come in..." she sighed.

Sakura entered her apartment and was completely in shock. Sakura would have bet all her kunai knives that Anko's apartment would be a pigsty but Anko's apartment was unbelievably clean. Sakura could even smell home cooking and saw drying pots and pans on the sink.

"What?" asked Anko. She saw the surprised look on Sakura's face.

"I... I just didn't think that-" stuttered Sakura. Anko gestured her to sit down and Sakura obliged.

"That my apartment would be a mess? A kunoichi must know how to act like a natural woman in order to blend in. Cooking and house cleaning are basics. Geez, what has Tsunade-sama been teaching you?" asked Anko as she sat down.

"Oh, there's a letter Tsunade-sama wanted me to give you," said Sakura as she gave Anko the letter.

Anko opened the letter and took a glance at it. "Hmmm...ok. Well then is that all? I have something I have to do." Said Anko as she stood up. Sakura was still sitting down, unsure of what to do next. "Well?" asked Anko.

"Anko-sensei...is...is it true that you've...you've...had sex with a woman before?" blurted Sakura as she became red in the face. _"this is it...she's gonna throw me out, tell my parents, tell Tsunade-sama, and the whole village. I'm done for,"_ she thought. She took a peek at Anko, who had a finger on her chin and was thinking.

"Hmmm...yeah. I have. Why? You wanna hear 'bout it?" Anko asked sexily, bending closer to Sakura, letting her cleavage show. Sakura closed her eyes tightly and gulped.

"A-a little bit, yeah..." Sakura said.

"Hmm...ok" said Anko. Sakura stared at her incredibly. " Hahaha, just don't wet yourself now... this story is pretty fucking hot."

"I was on a mission to a small country." Started Anko, "I was suppose to protect a princess on her 16th birthday. And this girl was stunning. She had an angelic face yet such dark hair. Her breasts weren't huge...but they sure weren't small. So anyway, on the eve of her birthday, I was asked by the king to ask her what she wanted for her birthday, and so I did. I went to her room and she was wearing a skimpy nightdress. And when I asked her, imagine my surprise when she told me that she wanted me! I was taken aback... but then she kissed me. Her lips were so soft, and her tongue rolled inside my mouth...I had no choice; I kissed her back. I forced my tongue in her mouth and when we broke the kiss, there was a trail of spit on her breast. So licked it. She took of her shirt and I took of mine, and we both weren't wearing any bras. She grabbed my breasts and she started to massage them, then she took one and began to suck on my tit. She bit it and I moaned in pain. I was so fucking wet, and she knew it. She began to finger my soaking panties, and I kissed her again. The more we kissed, the wetter I got. Then I pushed her to the bed and mounted her. I began to suck on her tit and finger myself. Then I licked between her cleavages all the way to her soaking pussy. The bitch wasn't wearing any panties! So I licked her wet pussy, and her moaning made me wetter. Her juice was coming out like a faucet! I licked her hard rock clit and inserted two fingers in. She moaned louder and breathing got faster. I knew she was gonna cum and I didn't wanna waste any of it on my fingers. So I held her hips down and engulfed her tight pink pussy in my mouth. I inserted my tongue and rolled it around her pussy and then she screamed and came right in my mouth. She came so much...it overflowed into my chin. She tasted so great...bittersweet. I kissed her and let her taste her own cum. Then I knew it was my turn. She took of my panties and began to suck them. Then she kissed me. She pinched my nipple and began to finger me. First, it was two fingers, but then she put in three...then four. I was screaming! I was so wet...then she stopped and took out her fingers and licked them one...by...one. I told her to lick my pussy raw and she did. At first she just licked the outside to tease me, then she grabbed on to my breasts and began to knead them as she inserted her tongue in me. I couldn't help it any longer...I came in her mouth. Then we rubbed our pussies against each other and we came again. It was so fucking amazing..." Anko reminisced. She was sitting cross-legged with her chin on her elbow.

Sakura was speechless. And she was soaking wet.

"Th-thank you, sensei." Sakura barely whispered as she got up to leave. "I have to go now..."

"Ok. Bye now!" Anko said.

Sakura walked home totally shocked and speechless. That didn't help her at all...now she really wanted to fuck Hinata raw...

Anko watched Sakura leave from her window. She walked over to where Sakura was sitting and soaked her finger on the wet spot Sakura had left. Then Anko licked her finger. And said,

"Mmmmhmmm...tasty."

* * *

So like...LOL I told you I had short chaps. I dunno bout the sex scene. It was short and well, its different. Anko wasn't having sex with anyone, she was just telling the story of that time she was having sex with someone. This is probably the last time I use that method. So liek review and shit. LOL. And like totally bash me however you like. so... wait till my next chap i guess...BTW, TBC.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Pick Up

* * *

Legal disclaimer: Chuck Norris kicks ass... and why no, I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: Learning from the pros; a lesson in the art of "Picking up chicks"**

The heat wave in Konoha continued. It felt as if the heat just became more and more intense as July passed to August. And although away from the sun, two young girls were baking in the dimly lit basement of the Konoha Hospital. Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga have been practicing all morning, and hunger was settling in. However, due to the intense heat, the two girls were soaked in sweat. Taking a shower was mandatory. The two girls walked to the showers, but to their dismay, only one shower was usable, the rest were unusable. Well, at least to Hinata's dismay. Sakura Haruno had incredibly developed a very strong sexual urge for Hinata. And despite appearing calm and creating a slightly frustrated front to Hinata, Sakura was ecstatic. She was shaking with both fear and excitement. Not only would she able to see Hinata naked... but also maybe, just maybe, she can make up an excuse to take a bath together with Hinata. Oh, what she wouldn't give to a get a glimpse of Hinata's massive breasts, too maybe cop a feel or two... and even to see... to see that which Sakura wanted to see the most... Hinata's sex.

"Oh! Sakura! Hinata! Didn't you know those showers are broken? It only has cold water. Why don't you guys go take a bath at one of the patients' rooms? You each can take separate rooms," said Tsunade as she saw the coming down the hall.

"Oh? Tsunade-sama? What are you doing here?" asked Hinata. Sakura's face was completely blank. But her inner Sakura was aflame with rage. _"_ _Stupid dumb bitch! You fucking ruined my chance to have a cold, COLD, shower with my Hinata-chan!!" _ thought inner Sakura. She screamed a few other choice words, but her face was still emotionless.

"Oh, just making some rounds. So have you guys been working hard? How about a break? I know! Why don't I take you guys too the hot springs later?" asked Tsunade.

"Sure I guess... what about you Hinata? Wanna come?" asked Sakura very casually.

"Um... I actually have somewhere to um... go tonight...sorry" replied Hinata.

"Oh that's fine," replied Sakura cheerfully, hiding sheer disappointment.

"I guess it's just you and me, Sakura." Said Tsunade.

"Great," mumbled Sakura.

Hinata didn't have anywhere to go to. She did not have anything to do tonight. The sole reason she refused Tsunade's offer was that she has only been to the hot springs only once in her life...and that one experience had troubled her greatly.

It was after a hard day's training with Kurenai. Kiba and Shino had gone home, their mothers were calling them for dinner. Hinata didn't want to go home just yet, her dad was training her younger sister and she did not want to be compared against her younger sister and be made feel inferior by her own father. Noticing Hinata's reluctance to go home, Kurenai invited Hinata to the hot springs. Everything was fine...until they had to get undressed. Hinata was a shy girl, if you haven't already noticed... and she has never seen anyone other than herself naked before, or get praised by someone about her body. She was blushing horribly as Kurenai went on about her big Hinata's breasts were and how toned she was, so she appreciated it greatly when they finally submerged their selves in the hot springs. The heat felt good and Hinata could feel all her stress go away.

"Move over a bit Hinata." She heard Kurenai say. She obliged and felt Kurenai sit behind her. Kurenai began to massage Hinata's shoulders. Hinata melted like putty underneath the heat and Kurenai's massage. She heard herself give an involuntary moan and heard Kurenai laugh and say something about stress. Then, Hinata leaned back and she felt something soft touch her back...she realized it was Kurenai's breasts. Her mind went blank. A single, sudden thought began to resonate in her brain. Hinata's hand began to tremble. In that moment, Hinata wanted to fondle Kurenai's bosom... to caress it and watch Kurenai's face in sheer ecstasy. Hinata knew what to do, she knew what a girl liked, after all, and she has touched herself once before... strictly for research of course. Hinata wanted to squeeze Kurenai's nipple...gently, but firmly; she wanted to engulf Kurenai's nipple in her mouth, to bite it, to lick it, and to suck it. It took what seemed like forever for Hinata to snap out of it. She got out of the spring, thanked Kurenai, and went home. On her way home, Hinata began to try and erase the memory from her head, it has never worked. She still wakes up in the middle of the night to find herself dripping wet right after dreaming of that event... however, in her dreams, Hinata took it a lot further than a single step.

* * *

So, after Sakura and Hinata took their showers, they decided to go to a nostalgic place to eat lunch. With a blonde boy with blue eyes in mind, they found themselves in front of a familiar ramen restaurant. As soon as they came in, Sakura's face went white. Anko was brazenly flirting with Ayame, the ramen restaurant's assistant shopkeeper. Anko saw the reaction on Sakura's face and she grinned a cool, casual grin, and when she saw Hinata... the request made sense. _"So... fresh meat, huh?"_ she thought to herself. She bid farewell to Ayame and left. Naturally, Hinata saw Anko chatting with Ayame, and did not see the obvious, bold and, well, blunt flirting that Anko was committing...and neither did Ayame.

Sakura was shaking. Seeing Anko embarrassed her. But the way she flirted with Ayame... it was subtle, sneaky, personal, yet so casual and so direct yet still so indirect, whatever it was, it was nothing short of pure genius, a total work of art from a seasoned pick up artist. And Sakura was brewing something up and when she realized Ayame was unsure of what truly happened in the conversation between her and Anko, the light bulb went off in her head.

"So uh... What would you like Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm... I don't know..." replied Hinata thoughtfully staring at the menu board.

"Umm, Ayame, you remember Naruto right? What does Naruto usually order?" asked Sakura.

"Umm...well, on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays he usually orders everything and on Tuesdays and Thursdays, everything. And if he still has money for the weekend...everything." answered Ayame. Nostalgia was showing in her eyes as she remembered that blond haired boy engulf everything he ordered and still had some room for one more cup...which he took home with him. Sakura and Hinata glanced at each other...ordering "everything" would ruin their diet. So they went with the daily special. As they waited, Sakura tried hard at having a conversation with Hinata. She asked her how Hinata was, asked for her hobbies, her likes and dislikes, and numerous other things. Hinata responded, and asked Sakura the same questions. They were talking...but something was missing. Sakura was missing what Anko had...that unexplainable charm or aura that Anko resonated. The femme fatale. It was unmistaken, however, that the bond between Hinata and Sakura inched closer. After lunch, Sakura suggested that they walk around to work off the ramen. And so they went about Konoha, looking at stores and whatnot. And in the shadows, Anko shook her head at the people of Konoha wondering how they could all be so oblivious.

* * *

The sun was dipping in the horizon as dusk settled in. The heat was still present, but it was tamed to a cool manageable heat. Sakura made her way to the hot springs. She and Hinata had parted shortly before dusk, and she could not sway Hinata to accompany her to the springs. Although she spent the whole day with Hinata, Sakura was disappointed. She had grown closer to Hinata...but still not close enough. She got to the hot springs, undressed and went in. The heat was fantastic. She was alone; Tsunade had not arrived yet. She closed her eyes, and heard footsteps; she assumed it was Tsunade. She was wrong.

"Hey Sakura," whispered Anko in Sakura's ear. Despite the heat, Sakura froze.

"A-Anko-sensei!" she stammered.

"Yep. I was wondering why you asked me to recall that one night with the princess out of the blue... but when I saw you and Hinata, well, I put two and two together. So, I did a little reconnaissance and followed you two. And I am impressed. You got the technique; it needs a few tuning up, but its there. But the thing you're missing is the femme fatale." She explained to Sakura. Sakura drank in every word she said... but still put up a denial front.

"What are you talking about Anko-sensei? I'm a girl and so is she, I don't like her that way" Sakura weakly protested.

"Oh...sure. So you're telling me you don't want to feel her kiss? That you haven't thought about grabbing onto one of her huge breasts and licking them? That you honestly have never thought about licking her pussy raw?" asked Anko, staring into Sakura's eyes.

"N-No! Of course not!" denied Sakura.

"Oh, come now child, its ok." Soothed Anko. "I'm here to help you."

"Sensei..." Sakura whispered. She was uncertain... she wanted Hinata, but just what exactly was she getting into?

"You just need some more examples. C'mon, you're about to see me finish up a job." Anko said as she stood up. Sakura followed suit.

* * *

Sakura trailed Anko back to Ichiraku Ramen and realized who the target was...Ayame. She studied Anko intensively; she was determined not to miss anything. Then Anko made her move. She caressed Ayame's face, drew her in and gave her a swift kiss. Ayame was shocked and blushed hard enough for Sakura to see. She saw Anko walk to her.

"Now we wait." Replied Anko. "She can either reject me or take me."

"But aren't you worried about what the villagers will say?" asked Sakura.

"No, even if they found out. Ayame won't tell anybody. And the villagers here are too oblivious to notice anything" explained Anko.

"Anko..." Sakura started hesitantly.

"Sorry Sakura, but I'm not one to kiss and tell. Save that one time with the princess, just cause it was so fucking hot."

And so they waited. And waited. And waited. But Ayame did not arrive.

"Ah well... you lose some you win some." Commented Anko as they walked home.

"Hmm...yeah" replied Sakura sleepily, although Anko didn't get Ayame, Sakura had learned some valuable tips. She went home and straight to bed. Today was as tiring as always.

Hinata jolted awake. She was sweating, and her panty was dripping wet. She saw her finger, raised it to her nose, smelled it and recognized it as her cum. She tried to resist the urge, but could not help herself; she licked her fingers clean, savoring her own taste in her mouth. It was strange that she fingered self in her dream; after all, she's only masturbated once, for research only. Her dream was different... same events, but this time she could not see Kurenai's face. It was strange really...

She could not sleep. She turned and tossed in her bed, but she was kept awake by a single question. Did Hinata like girls more than boys? Was she a... lesbian? She stared at the full moon through her window and reminisced about the boy she adored. She still loved him...but what about the new insignia of strength in her life?

What about... Sakura Haruno?

TBC...

* * *

Writer's Note:

umm, please forgive my tardiness. Thank you for the reviews ) Please, review some more) No, no yuri in this one... ( I suck at building tension. I wanted a yuri between Ayame and Anko...but i realized it would have been meaningless smut so...i decided not to. The next chapter however... well its gonna be chapter 3. And 3 is a very good number. 2's a company...but 3... the more the merrier ) So more reviews please.

Oh...and please leave a chuck Norris joke. Don't know one? Google it. Don't like it? Too fucking bad. (you don't HAVE to leave one...)

* * *

Chuck Norris Fun Facts:

Chuck Norris invented Kentucky Fried Chicken's famous secret recipe, with eleven herbs and spices. But nobody ever mentions the twelfth ingredient: Fear.

Chuck Norris can win a game of Connect Four in only three moves.

Chuck Norris is the only man to ever defeat a brick wall in a game of tennis.

If you spell Chuck Norris in Scrabble, you win. Forever.  
Chuck Norris once shot down a German fighter plane with his finger, by yelling, "Bang!"Chuck Norris can hit you so hard that he can actually alter your DNA. Decades from now your descendants will occasionally clutch their heads and yell "What The Hell was That?"  
Time waits for no man. Unless that man is Chuck Norris.When Chuck Norris calls 1-900 numbers, he doesnt get charged. He holds up the phone and money falls out.  
Chuck Norris once ate a whole cake before his friends could tell him there was a stripper in it.  
Some people like to eat frogs' legs. Chuck Norris likes to eat lizard legs. Hence, snakes.  
There are no races, only countries of people Chuck Norris has beaten to different shades of black and blue.  
When Chuck Norris was denied an Egg McMuffin at McDonald's because it was 10:35, he roundhouse kicked the store so hard it became a Wendy's.  
Chuck Norris can't finish a "color by numbers" because his markers are filled with the blood of his victims. Unfortunately, all blood is dark red.  
A Chuck Norris-delivered Roundhouse Kick is the preferred method of execution in 16 states.  
When Chuck Norris falls in water, Chuck Norris doesn't get wet. Water gets Chuck Norris.  
Scientists have estimated that the energy given off during the Big Bang is roughly equal to 1CNRhK (Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick)  
Chuck Norris' house has no doors, only walls that he walks through.  
How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could Chuck Norris? ...All of it.  
Chuck Norris doesn't actually write books, the words assemble themselves out of fear.  
In honor of Chuck Norris, all McDonald's in Texas have an even larger size than the super-size. When ordering, just ask to be Chucksized.  
Chuck Norris CAN believe it's not butter.  
If tapped, a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick could power the country of Australia for 44 minutes.  
Chuck Norris can divide by zero.  
The grass is always greener on the other side, unless Chuck Norris has been there. In that case the grass is most likely soaked in blood and tears.  
A picture is worth a thousand words. A Chuck Norris is worth 1 billion words.  
Newton's Third Law is wrong: Although it states that for each action, there is an equal and opposite reaction, there is no force equal in reaction to a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick.  
Chuck Norris invented his own type of karate. It's called Chuck-Will-Kill.  
When an episode of Walker Texas Ranger was aired in France, the French surrendered to Chuck Norris just to be on the safe side.  
While urinating, Chuck Norris is easily capable of welding titanium.  
Chuck Norris once sued the Houghton-Mifflin textbook company when it became apparent that their account of the war of 1812 was plagiarized from his autobiography.  
When Chuck Norris talks, everybody listens. And dies.  
When Steven Seagal kills a ninja, he only takes its hide. When Chuck Norris kills a ninja, he uses every part.

Contrary to popular belief, there is indeed enough Chuck Norris to go around.  
Chuck Norris doesnt shave; he kicks himself in the face. The only thing that can cut Chuck Norris is Chuck Norris.  
For some, the left testicle is larger than the right one. For Chuck Norris, each testicle is larger than the other one.  
Chuck Norris always knows the EXACT location of Carmen SanDiego.  
When taking the SAT, write "Chuck Norris" for every answer. You will score over 8000.  
Chuck Norris invented black. In fact, he invented the entire spectrum of visible light. Except pink. Tom Cruise invented pink.  
When you're Chuck Norris, anything + anything is equal to 1. One roundhouse kick to the face.  
Chuck Norris has the greatest Poker-Face of all time. He won the 1983 World Series of Poker, despite holding only a Joker, a Get out of Jail Free Monopoloy card, a 2 of clubs, 7 of spades and a green #4 card from the game UNO.  
On his birthday, Chuck Norris randomly selects one lucky child to be thrown into the sun.  
Nobody doesn't like Sara Lee. Except Chuck Norris.  
Chuck Norris doesn't throw up if he drinks too much. Chuck Norris throws down!  
In the beginning there was nothing...then Chuck Norris Roundhouse kicked that nothing in the face and said "Get a job". That is the story of the universe.  
Chuck Norris has 12 moons. One of those moons is the Earth.  
Chuck Norris grinds his coffee with his teeth and boils the water with his own rage.  
Archeologists unearthed an old english dictionary dating back to the year 1236. It defined "victim" as "one who has encountered Chuck Norris"  
Chuck Norris ordered a Big Mac at Burger King, and got one.  
Chuck Norris and Mr. T walked into a bar. The bar was instantly destroyed, as that level of awesome cannot be contained in one building.  
If you Google search "Chuck Norris getting his ass kicked" you will generate zero results. It just doesn't happen.  
Chuck Norris can drink an entire gallon of milk in thirty-seven seconds.  
Little known medical fact: Chuck Norris invented the Caesarean section when he roundhouse-kicked his way out of his monther's womb.  
Chuck Norris doesn't bowl strikes, he just knocks down one pin and the other nine faint.  
The show Survivor had the original premise of putting people on an island with Chuck Norris. There were no survivors, and nobody is brave enough to go to the island to retrieve the footage.  
It takes Chuck Norris 20 minutes to watch 60 Minutes.  
You know how they say if you die in your dream then you will die in real life? In actuality, if you dream of death then Chuck Norris will find you and kill you.  
Chuck Norris has a deep and abiding respect for human life... unless it gets in his way.  
The Bermuda Triangle used to be the Bermuda Square, until Chuck Norris Roundhouse kicked one of the corners off.  
There are no weapons of mass destruction in Iraq, Chuck Norris lives in Oklahoma.  
Chuck Norris doesn't believe in Germany.  
When Chuck Norris is in a crowded area, he doesn't walk around people. He walks through them.  
Chuck Norris once ate an entire bottle of sleeping pills. They made him blink.  
James Cameron wanted Chuck Norris to play the Terminator. However, upon reflection, he realized that would have turned his movie into a documentary, so he went with Arnold Schwarzenegger.  
Chuck Norris can touch MC Hammer.  
Thousands of years ago Chuck Norris came across a bear. It was so terrified that it fled north into the arctic. It was also so terrified that all of its decendents now have white hair.  
Chuck Norris played Russian Roulette with a fully loaded gun and won.  
It takes 14 puppeteers to make Chuck Norris smile, but only 2 to make him destroy an orphanage. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: i'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack XD. Short Chapter. starts off with a BANG...but i'm a bit rusty.

I do not own Naruto.

But I am sick and twisted. And this story is gonna be more sick and twisted. But hot. Very, very hot.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Summer Dreams  


* * *

  
**

It was vague. Like a dream within a dream. Sakura had been having difficulties discerning fantasy and reality…surely, the sight before her must be an illusion. This naked goddess lying before her must be a cruel mirage caused by the summer's relentless heat. Yet, it felt real to the touch. Sakura approached the goddess as she beckoned Sakura to come closer with the raise of her finger, daring Sakura to cross the line of her values. Sakura was tired of fighting off her animal like urge to ravage Hinata; she gave in to temptation and allowed her seductress to lure her in. It was strange, the woman before her did not have the same large breast Hinata had… it felt odd as she sucked on her goddess' tit… it felt wrong as she fondled the breasts so unlike the ones that belonged to Hinata. Yet, Sakura was dripping wet…her mouth was salivating as she licked her way down her goddess' navel to her moist pussy. Sakura licked off the cum from goddess' thighs and inserted her tongue inside her goddess' hot slit. She could hear moaning, but it did not sound like Hinata's. Sakura licked the outside of the pussy feverishly and engulfed the hot pink pussy with her mouth, as she forced her tongue deep inside the warm wet sex of her goddess. The moans got louder and the gasps became shorter, Sakura could tell that the final climax was coming. Sakura held down her goddess' hips in anticipation of the abundance of juice that would be the reward for her endeavors. She looked up to see the face of her goddess and her eyes widened in shock as the identity of the woman she was pleasuring was revealed. The woman she ravaged was…Anko.

* * *

Sakura awoke with a jolt, her face dripping with sweat…and her sex dripping with cum. It was just another dream…just another wet dream. It was still dark outside her window, but the sun would rise soon. She opened her window, in the hopes that the cool early morning would clear her mind… What was going on with her?

"You're up early."

"Gah," Sakura yelled as she jumped back in surprise and threw several kunai knives in reflex at the direction of the voice.

"Hahaha, relax, it's me," said Anko coolly as she emerged from outside the window.

"Anko-sensei, what the hell are you doing here at this hour?!" asked Sakura angrily.

"Oh not much, just stalking you," said Anko playfully as she climbed inside Sakura's room. "You, on the other hand, looked like you were having a pretty good dream."

"More like a nightmare really…" denied Sakura.

"Oh really?" asked Anko. She circled around Sakura and soaked her fingers at the wet spot Sakura left. "Your drenched sheets say otherwise," she said as she licked off the juice from her finger.

"Anko-sensei…what the hell did you do that for?" Sakura asked incredulously, her heart pumping as Anko sat cross legged on her bed.

"Do what?" Anko asked playfully.

"That! What you did with my…my uh…you know!" Sakura could not bring herself to say "cum". In fact, Sakura could not bring herself to believe what she saw. Anko tasted her cum… the cum that she gave off as she made passionate love to Anko in her dreams!

"So what? I tasted your orgasm. Big deal. If it makes you feel better, your cum tastes yummy." Anko said with a wink. "Anyway, I'm just here to tell you about your mission-"

"My mission?!" Sakura interrupted. "What miss-"Sakura was about to say, but Anko placed a wet finger on Sakura's mouth, signaling her to be quiet.

"Please don't interrupt," said Anko, "It's rude to interrupt. Anyway, your mission is to get Hinata to go to the hot springs with you. It's not as hard as it sounds"

"Pfft. It's impossible. She's too shy." Sakura protested.

"You'll find a way," replied Anko as she got off the bed and headed to the window. "Oh, two things before I go. First, your room is a mess. Clean up ok? And by the way… that wet finger I placed on your mouth… that's from me. If you get my drift," Anko winked as she leaped off the window.

Sakura was frozen in her spot. Slowly, painfully, she licked her lips and reveled the taste of Anko's sex.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

AN:

Initially, I was about to abandon the story. Buuuut, I decided to continue on. I think this chapter is too short to be called a chapter… but I think its hot. My next instalment will be longer and will have more smut ^^ so stay tuned and thanks for reading XD ROFL. Not even a thousand words.


End file.
